


Growing up-From friends to lovers

by Bigmike33321



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, bi characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigmike33321/pseuds/Bigmike33321
Summary: I started working on this last week after the Season 3 finale. Something i had in my head for a while. While this was suppose to be a one shot, I'm gonna have to split it into two. And work on the second part maybe next month. Sorry, I have an actual book to get back to writing, not to mention the dozen and a half other fanfics that I need to finish. So, this will have to do for now. Enjoy





	Growing up-From friends to lovers

**Growing up-From friends to lovers**

**A/N: So, this is gonna be completely from Max’s PoV. What happens when Nikki not only has a crush on not one, not three, but both of her best friends? A whole hell of a lot of drama that’s what, and some surprisingly cool parents for some… stuff. Have fun, and don’t gunk up your keyboard.**

Where did this all start? Well, if I had to take a guess, I’d say the end of that first summer at Camp Campbell.

I should have seen the warning signs, especially when Nikki was the one who was giving them point blank. I guess we were just stupid. Or didn’t want to see. We were kids after all, it was weird, but we, Neil and I, didn’t really do anything about it. I mean, we were kids after all.

As we were boarding the bus back to the depot where our parents were to pick us up. We occupied the back seat, throwing spit wads at Preston to piss him off, and me managing to sneak Davids phone for one last time, I tried to discreetly look up boobs while I still had the chance, but Neil caught me and managed to talk me into setting up a blind date for David again. This time with an extremely goth looking chick. Her profile picture has a boa constrictor around her shoulders, and purple hair. This would be funny when we hear about it.

But we got to the depot, and almost all of the parents were already there. I could see Harisons skittish parents, those people have the biggest sticks up their asses, don’t know why, but Harrison must be a pretty cool guy at home for him to have that big of an effect on his parents. Narris’s folks caught her tackle hug with opens arms, must be nice. Everyone's parents were there, except for Nurfs, my own, and Niel and Nikki’s as well. Must be running late.

“Man, my mom’s late, again,” Nikki grumbled next to her.

“Looks like ours aren’t here either,” Neil said off handedly. “Gives us a bit of time to hang out a bit longer… I should have asked for this months ago, but, think we should exchange numbers?”

“Holy shit, we actually forgot to do that!” I said out loud. “God, we’re dumb asses. Ok, get a piece of paper, I’ll give you my parents numbers and my email address.”

“Yeah, and here’s both my mom’s and dad’s numbers. I think my dad is gonna get me a motorola when I see him next week,” Nikki said. “My mom doesn’t answer his calls anymore, and he worries a lot.”

“Ok, got it,” Neil said. “And here’s my contact info.” He wrote his number and email down twice and ripped the paper in half and gave us each a copy. “I actually have my own cell phone, but wasn’t allowed to bring it to camp. I’ll shoot your parents a call and send you guys an email this week. We _so_ need to keep in touch. You two are my best friends. I’d go crazy if I couldn’t talk to you guys anymore.”

Me and Nikki exchanged a look, she shot forward and pulled Neil into a hug. “Yeah, I would too,” she said, her voice cracking a bit.

I looked down and kicked at the dirt, “Ditto,” I said softly.

All of a sudden a car honked and we looked up to see a tall blond man waving in our direction.

“Nickolet! Sweety, come on!”

“Oh! That’s my dad!” She said hopping away from Neil and started to jog over. She stopped half way, and looked back. I walked to stand next to Neil, wondering what was up. “Hold on a sec dad!” She called and ran back to us.

We barely managed to keep our feet steady as she tackled us into a hug. “You duffaces better call me tonight! I don’t care if the line is busy from talking to one of you, keep trying until you get through to me! Promise!?”

“W-we promise Nikki!” Neil said, hugging her back.

I awkwardly hugged back too and said, “I promise too.”

Then she did something that completely surprised us both. She kissed each of us on the cheek. “I love you guys, you are my best friends in the world.” Then she let go and ran forward yelling, “Bye!” over her shoulder as she hopped in the car.

They drove off, leavin me and Neil in stunned silence. “Uh… dude?” I said, feeling my cheek where she kissed me.

“Y-yeah,” he said. I looked at him, his face was red as a tomato. “That actually happened.”

“Huh…. Can’t say I didn’t like it, but, what the actual fuck!”

“I know!” He said, freaking out bigger than me. “I didn’t even think she liked us like that!”

“You sure it was both of us? Maybe that’s how she shows affection.”

“I donno,” a new voice said from behind us. “Girls are weird.”

We turned around in surprise to see Gwen looking where the car had gone with a thoughtful look. “Gwen!? What the fuck? Where the hell did you come from?”

“Oh, I’ve been here the whole time.”

“Oh, god!” I groaned. “Just go the fuck away. We need to deal with this.”

“Eh, ok. Wasn’t that entertaining anyway.”

She left and I was alone with Neil again. Once more, I said in almost a sigh of defeat, “God, what the actual fuck?”

We talked that night, I was ringing her dad's number for almost an hour, before giving up and sending a email to both Nikki and Neil, explaining that I couldn’t get ahold of either of them.

And all through out that school year we managed to call and message back and forth. I even convinced my parents to get me a laptop so I could skype with them from time to time. And the only reason why they actually complied was because the both of them finally managed to get better jobs and I did the odd house chore around the house for a month straight before they caved.

Not once did we bring up the kiss, but in the video chat, I could tell that it was on all of our minds, at least more Neil’s. His face would turn red a bit when she would suddenly start talking to him. And I know I couldn’t get it out of my head either.

We also learned that Nerris lives close to Nikki and Harrison lives close to Neil. Both Neil and Nikki lived about 2 hours from where I lived.

The next summer at camp, yes, we decided to go back there, we all met up again. Nikki tackled both of us in a hug again, but didn’t kiss us. Much to Gwens displeasure in trying to get us together. Things were pretty much normal again… for about a month.

After a day of trying to find a cursed amulet that the Quartermaster somehow lost, the thing could summon the spirits of the dead, David was reunited with Jasper, and after making piece faded into the either and was gone for good. The platypus had it, more specifically, the platypus ate it and we had to feed it laxatives to have it… pass through. It came out in an egg. Have no idea how that happened, even Neil was at a loss for once on the science of it all.

But we got it back, and after a whole day of dodging less than friendly spirits, and almost getting mauled by a platypus, I was tired. So, with Neil following, we retired to our tents.

“Guys?” Nikki said before we could finally lay down. We looked back at her and she pulled us both into a hug and kissed both of us on the cheek. “I’m glad you guys are in my life. And that you didn’t die like all of those ghosts. There were surprisingly a lot of them in the area, and not all of them were indians like I would have thought.”

“Uh,” Neil said. “Nikki, we love you too. But what brought this up?”

“Just thinking. What if any of us died? Would we be ghosts like them? Or would we just haunt each other waiting for the rest of us to die so we can go on together? I don't know. This is the first time I was thinking about death like this. Like something permanent instead of something I could come back from, you know?”

Finally hugging her back, I said, “Nikki, we’re all gonna die sometime. Just not today or anytime soon, I hope. And what Neil said… ditto.”

She squeezed us and then pulled back and gave me a kiss on the lips. My first kiss. “Thanks guys. Good night.”

She left to her own tent and Neil and I just stood there stunned. “Dude!” Neil said, breaking the silence.

“I… I’m gonna go lay down and rethink everything I ever knew… your not… mad, are you? About her kissing me on the lips and not you? Cuz I didn’t plan on this happening you know!”

“No, I’m not mad,” Neil said thoughtfully. “Just… I think I’m starting to understand a little bit where she’s coming from.”

“Really? Where?”

“I don’t want to say. Incase I’m wrong or something.”

So we left it. The next day she woke both of us up by jumping on Neil and kissing him on the lips. “Sorry for leaving you hanging last night. Come on! Let’s go get breakfast!”

She lept off of his cot and we were left in stunned silence again.

“Uh…” he said.

“Yeah. Welcome to my world,” I said getting up. I looked over to him after I got dressed and saw that he was still staring into space. And a good sized tent in his blanket. “You want me to let you take care of that?” I asked.

“Huh?” He looked at me, then down at his crotch. “Holy shit, Jesus Christ!” And covered that area with his hands. “S-sorry! Fucking puberty and all that,” he said laughing nervously.

“We’re 11,” I said.

“So? I’m an… early bloomer?”

“Whatever,” I said, grabbing my hoody and leaving the tent. “I’ll see you at breakfast. Just make sure to clean up when your done,” I said over my shoulder.

And the rest of summer went like that. Random hugs and stolen kisses when no one was around, me leaving Neil to take care of his ‘little problem’ every other day. I had my first wet dream a month into camp. And then like that, it was over. Summer ended and we had to go back home.

The school year went by like normal, only a few noteworthy things happened. I joined a taekwondo dojo, Neil got into a super advanced science and mathematics program, college level classes with other preteens, and Nikki joined a band when she hit some drums at a random mall competition in her hometown.

We still didn’t talk about the kisses and affection that was going on at camp, both me and Neil too chicken to actually bring it up. Our skype calls were still as awkward as ever, especially when most of the time when we called Nikki was finishing up her drumming practice and was all sweaty in a white tank top, not to mention that she started… developing. And didn't wear a bra late in the day. We didn’t ask or point it out, and it was all more awkward than ever.

I started to masterbate regularly, like Neil, to get those images out of my head.

Then Neil moved to my town in the middle of the year and ended up going to the same school. Which was nice, since it actually gave us time to hang out and talk a lot more now. We still have no idea what to make of Nikki and her new found affection towards us.

Nikki’s mom, Candy, moved an hour away and somehow convinced Neil’s dad, Carl, to get her a desk job at the university where he teaches. Not his secretary, that would make it ‘unprofessional’ and all that since their already sleeping together regularly. Not exactly together, but regular fuck buddies. God being an adult sounded so weird and complicated. Guess the thing, whatever that _thing_ actually is, between me Neil and Nikki practice for what’s to come.

But having them closer meant that we could all actually hang out. Which we did. Whenever possible. Every weekend if we could manage it. We would all have regular sleepovers and meet at parks in our respective towns. More hugs, more kissing and more affection.

Until one day when we, I, finally managed to blurt out after a heated kiss, “Ok, what the actual fuck is going on with you?”

We were in my basement at my house. My house is kinda average, 2 stories, 4 bedrooms, 3 baths, and a basement/man cave for me and my friends. It was set up with a couch big enough for a football team, a wide screen plasma tv, xbox and netflix. My parents may be assholes, but their loaded assholes.

“W-what?” She asked, breathless. By this point we were 12, and started to get into heavy petting. It makes your heart race and your breath leave your lungs. “What do you mean Max? Was I too rough? You know I’m always rough-”

“No! God, not that. Your kissing was fine. I mean, lately. Since camp 2 years ago. All of a sudden you start kissing us, and not giving an explanation. I mean, that’s not exactly normal, is it?”

“So?” She said simply. “I do what I feel is right. Isn’t this right? Back me up here Neil!”

“I-I kinda have to agree with Max,” He’s been sitting in the corner of the couch, rubbing himself through his pants. It was his thing, we never questioned it. And honestly, I would do the same when they were in the middle of it. “It’s not exactly normal and it’s been confusing the fuck out of both of us. I mean, are we still friends? Are we your boyfriends? Is only one of us your boyfriend and the other some fuck buddy or some shit?! I don’t know and it’s been freaking me the fuck out!”

“I… No. None of you are my fuck buddies,” she said, sounding a bit mad at the accusation. “I just love you both. Can’t I kiss who I love?”

We were stunned into silence. All other anxieties forgotten. “W-what? You… you mean you…”

“Yes, Neil,” she said with a huff, clearly exasperated. She stood up and walked to the middle of the room and turned to us. She put her hands on her hips and said, “I fucking love you both. I’ve _been_ in love with you two since that first summer at camp. I thought I might just be having a crush or something, but it was for both of you. One day I would be leaning more towards you, Max, or you Neil, and then switch the next day, but one day it dawned on me that I liked you both. And I wasn’t about to choose between you guys, you are my best friends and if choosing one would break us all apart, then I wouldn't want to choose at all. Then one day, I thought, ‘why the fuck should I have to choose at all? I don’t want to choose and if I have to, I would choose both of them’. Which is what I did. I mean, I basically told you both at the end of the summer. Didn’t I?”

“Wait, was that was what that about?” I asked. “I thought you just meant that you loved us as your friends!”

“Why would I say ‘I love you’ and then kiss you both on the cheek? Is that how it usually works for friends?”

“N-no,” Neil said. “At least, I don’t think so? I don’t know. I’ve never had a girlfriend before, so I wouldn’t know.

“Wait, wait, wait,” I said hopping off the couch. “What about him?” I said pointing to Neil.

“Me? What about me?” He asks getting up too.

“I mean, what about me and Neil? What if neither of us are gay?”

“What?” They both said at the same time.

“I mean, what would the dynamic be between me and Neil be? Would one of us be getting it all one day and then the other the next? Or would we be hitting it from opposite ends?”

“What? Like.. sex?” Nikki asked. “I honestly never thought about that.”

“Well… if we do get that far, how would that even work? I mean, I’ve seen enough porn to get a good enough idea, but, still… how would that work?”

“I donno,” she said shrugging. “I didn’t actually think if you two would even be attracted to each other. I just wanted to love you both.

“Well… who says I’m not?” I asked.

“What?”

“WHAT!?” Neil yelled out.

“Shush, you fucking idiot, my parents are still upstairs!” I said.

“What the hell do you mean you're attracted to me? When did this happen?” he said an octave quieter.

“Well… remember when you popped a boner back at camp? When Nikki woke you up with that kiss?”

“Uh… I try to forget my most embarrassing moments, but, yeah?”

“Around then. I mean, it’s not like I was giving a fuck, but I was more ok with you having boners around me than I usually would than say, Nurf or Harrison. And I walked in on Harrison jerking it in the showers last summer. Freaked me out more than it would if I walked in on you.”

“H-huh,” he said. “W-well… I never really thought of the whole ‘am I gay or not’ thing. I mean, I was ok with dancing with a guy that one time. And i kinda knew that you were jerking it under the covers back at camp too.”

“Y-you did?” I asked, completely surprised. I made sure that he was dead asleep before I started.

“Y-yeah. Your not as subtle as you think you are. At least with that.”

“O...kay…. So, what should we do now that we know?”

“You two should kiss,” Nikki said nonchalantly. “I mean, it might actually help with, you know, the three of us thing.”

I looked at him, slowly walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Huh, not as bad as I originally thought.

“N-not bad,” Neil said.

“Yeah,” I replied back.

It was quiet and awkward for a few seconds. Then Nikki’s phone rang out, making me and Neil jump a mile apart from each other.

“Sorry,” she said when she looked at who was calling. “It’s my mom. Yeah?” She started talking to her, and me and Neil was left awkwardly staring at each other, his hands doing that nervous raptor thing and I was rubbing the back of my neck.

“Yeah, ok mom. See you soon,” she hung up. “Sorry, but I got to go soon. Neil, your dad is gonna come and pick you up too, he and my mom are done fucking.”

“Oh, ok,” he said, sounding a little disappointed. “Guess we should start getting our things together.”

“Oh, ok,” he said, dejected that we couldn’t take things further. Before they left the basement, I gave each of them a kiss, the first time ever that I initiated it, and followed them up to show them out.

About a week later on a thursday Nikki told us that she was thinking of opting out of camp that summer. Her band, Heavily Embraced, it was a working title, got drafted to a local battle of the bands and they had to spend almost all of their time practicing. Neil admitted that he had a similar problem since his advanced classes formed a team to enter a decathlon that has some top colleges looking for future scientists or some shit like that.

“Um, guys? I think maybe you two should go and do that thing,” I told them.

The computer monitor was silent, then, “What?-” “-The hell?” They both said.

I sighed. “Look, these two things are important to you, right? One is gonna get you your start in the rock world, and the other is gonna get you into a good college. Do these things. I mean, it’s only fair that you do right? I had to blow you guys off the month of spring break to do that tournament, right? And I got 3rd and a broken nose for it. I would have gotten first, or at least second, if I wasn’t thinking about you two so much. Go, do these things and get a head start. I’ll be fine at camp without you two, and this year I get to be a mentor. Trust me, I’ll find plenty of ways to entertain myself fucking shit up over there.”

They smiled at me in the end and we got off our skype session in good spirits later that night.

Our last sleepover before camp was a week before. Nikki said, after a very headed make out session between the three of us, “I think I’m ready guys.”

“Ready for what?” Neil said catching his breath.

“I think I’m ready for you two to fuck my brains out,” she said.

That stunned us into silence, for the millionth fucking time. “Um… Nik? Not that we don’t want to, but-”

“-It’s a big step,” Neil finished for me. “I mean, we don’t have any protection or anything, right? So, doing this now is kind of… risky.”

“I know, I didn’t mean right now,” she said getting up and taking off her pants, leaving her in her over shit and panties. “I meant when we come back this summer. Max is going to camp, I got to practice for the battle of the bands, and Neil got his nerd thing. Having sex now would complicate things and distract us.”

“Oh, like now it isn't, right?” I asked rhetorically.

“Think of it as an… incentive. For when we come back after the summer. Neil’s thing is gonna take him out of state and Max is gonna be in the woods for 3 months straight.”

“True,” Neil said. “Nothings a motivator like getting some pussy. I find myself working twice as fast just to come here and lock lips with either of you two. Or at least Max in the back of the locker room at school. Man, ditching P.E. never feels so rewarding.”

“We do eventually have to make up the missing classes tho,” I said. “Nothing comes without a price. Ok, so, if we do this-”

“When, Max,” Nikki said. “I want you both inside me. And soon.”

“O-ok,” I had to cross my legs under the blanket I had. We made a huge blanket fort. “Ok, _when_ this happens, we need a ton of condoms, and a ton of lube. I can sneak some wine or something from my parents liquor cabinet when their not looking. In fact, didn’t they all have a thing to do when the summer is over? A vacation or something?”

“Oh yeah,” Neil said. “Their going on a weekend cruise down the west coast. What a convenient thing that we forgot about. We can totally do that when they leave. It’s the perfect opportunity!”

“So it’s settled then,” Nikki said, hopping into her own corner of the fort. “We shall have our sex the week’s end of our parents cruise trip! Ok, time for sleep. End of the school year is tomorrow and we gotta get ready for our things. Oh, and before we turn in,” she lifted up her shirt and tossed it out of our fort. She wasn’t wearing a bra. “Ah, much better! Night guys!” She then dove under the blankets and started snoring. Me and Neil looked at each other, and then promptly started jacking off.

The morning after I woke up to a tingling sensation. It felt… really good. Opening my eyes, I woke up quickly to see a half naked Nikki sucking on my dick. My breath hitched but I let out a quiet moan. Glancing next to me I saw that Neil was still soundly asleep. I looked back at Nikki and said, “Wh-what the ffff-fuuuuuck, ah!” I couldn’t form coherent words as I breathed out softly. She wasn’t particularly skilled, but what she was doing worked.

She let go of my head with a small _pop_ and said, “A going away present. I’m gonna do the same to Neil when I’m done with you.” She then went back to work and I breathed out another moan.

Going down as far as she could without gagging she sucked and slurped and a few minutes later I could feel it starting to build up. “Nik,” I said softly. “I’m about to cum. You might want to-Agh!” I had to bit my tongue as she up the force of her sucking and bobbed her head up and down my shaft and then I came into her mouth.

She swallowed all of it as it wasn’t a particularly big load. And then let go of my dick with another _pop_. “Hmm,” she said. “Not the worst thing I’ve ever eaten.”

“What’s not the worst thing?” Neil said as he woke up. He sat up and rubbed one eye, then when he fully opened his eyes he shot up. “Jesus christ!”

He looked at us with wide eyes, my underwear around my knees, my now flaccid cock, and Nikki in nothing but lilac colored panties. I didn’t get to get a good look until now, but her chest would be about a B cup. And she’s still growing. Her mom has double D’s, though I’m not sure if their real. Maybe Carl would know, but I’m not about to ask Neil’s dad what his sex life is like when I’m involved with both his kid and his fuck buddy’s kid.

“Oh, don’t worry Neil,” she said wiping her mouth of traces of my cum with the back of her hand. “Your next.”

She crawled over to him and sat on his lap. “N-Nikki?” he said. His face was as red as could be, his eyes wide and slightly glazed over, as if he still believes he’s asleep.

“Shhh,” she said quietly. Then she kissed him. Normally he might have commented about her kissing him when she just had my cum in her mouth a minute ago, but, at this moment, I don’t think he even cared. Then she moved from his mouth, to his jaw, and then lifted up his shit to show of his creamy white, slightly chubby torso. She gave light kisses, and the occasional nip with her teeth, just to tease him, which she laughed at when he yelped slightly.

When she got to his boxers, she yanked them off none too gently and let him out bare. And… wow. He is big. Not like, porn star big, he just tunred 13 last month, but while I am basically average, he clearly is not. At least for someone his age.

“Wow,” Nik said. “I think I’m gonna let Max inside me first at the end of the summer. That might… break me in half.”

“Well s-sorry,” he said. “I can’t control my genetics!”

“Well, one thing I do know,” she said, bending over to let me see her beautiful ass. “If your dad is anything like you, I now _know_ why she keeps him around.” Then she put the head of his dick in her mouth and began the same treatment as she gave me.

“A-a-agh!” he all but shouted out. She managed to get almost half way down before she reached her limit. She let go and said, “Wow, I am gonna have to up my game sooner or later so i can take this monster thing. Seriously, how the hell are you this big?”

“I don’t know!” He said. “Just keep sucking, for the love of god don’t stop now!”

“Ok!” She said brightly and went back to work, only going a quarter the way down.

Getting an idea, I crawl over to them , stopped at Nikki and started to rub her back, and kissing down her spine. When I reached where her underwear is, I pulled them down to her knees and marveled at the site I was blessed with. Her skin is pale, paler than Neil even. And her pussy was shiny with moisture, slightly open to show something pink. And I shoved my face in it.

Granted, I had a second thought about shoving my nose where her asshole is, but I sucked in a breath and just dove in. And man, the taste is something else. Like over ripen fruit, slightly sour and a hint of something… something I can’t even describe other than it’s the taste of pussy. And Nikki’s pussy is absolutely perfect.

She moaned a bit which caused Neil to moan and I just kept licking. Her sucking started to get sloppy, as is her pussy, and I got a little adventurous and stuck a finger in. She let go of Neil and said, “Ah! Max!” In a breathy moan that made my cock harden again. I pushed in deeper and she went back to sucking on Neil with new energy.

“G-guys!” He said and he came into Nikki’s mouth.

She let go just as another spurt came out and landed on her cheek. She managed to swallow his load before I turned her around and pinned her on her back and ate her out with the same energy that she had. Before too long she started to quiver and shake and had to bite her own hand to keep from shouting out. With her orgasm came a flood of new wetness which got all over my mouth and chin. I looked up to see them both utterly exhausted, despite having just woken up. I crawled over to my pants to check the time.

“Nik,” I said after I wiped my mouth and chin with the back of my hand. “Why did you wake us up at 5:30 in the morning?”

“Huh?” She said, still recovering. “I donno. I woke up and saw that you had a tent in your pants. We go back to school today and then your off to camp on Friday. We wouldn’t see each other until summer’s over. I wanted to give you a going away present.”

“Huh. Not the worst way to wake up, but why not wait until 6?”

“Because then your parents would be up,” she said.

“Oh,” I glanced at Neil and he’s still breathing heavily. “Shit, Neil are you ok? Is your asthma acting up?”

“N-no!” He weazed out. “Kinda, I just need to catch my breath. Holy shit, Nik, how the hell did you learn how to do that?”

“Porn,” she said simply. Then she got up, and stumbled a little and fell back down to her knees. “Wow, Max? Where did _you_ learn to do _this_ to me?”

“Porn,” I said as simply as she did. “Think we should all get dressed? My parents are gonna wake up soon and we all need a shower. I also need to febreze the basement. It probably smells like sex and cum down here.”

“Probably,” she said, trying to get up again and this time succeeding. She pulled up her underwear and went searching for her shit. God she’s beautiful.

“Hey Max?” Neil said.

“Yeah?” I asked, still staring at Nikki’s perfect ass.

“I think I might actually be in love with her,” he said.

“Ditto,” I said back, not even thinking about it.

We sat in silence for a minute. Nikki found her shirt and then went up stairs, presumably to find something to eat and then take a shower. “You want me to leave you with that?” Neil asked.

“With what?” I asked looking down. I was standing at full mast again, all of its average 12 year old inches of it. It’s probably around 6 or so. “Oh,” I said stupidly. “Sure, I guess-”

“Or you could let me do it,” he blurted out.

I stared at him and he back at me, both of us wide eyed. And I’m pretty sure both of our faces were red, Neil’s more than me since he has some very pale skin.

I guess he took my silence as an answer and crawled over to me, naked as the day he was born, and kissed me softly. I put my arms around his shoulders and pulled him in closer, his cock hardening against my already painfully throbbing one, and kissed him as deeply as I could without hurting him.

“How about a 69?” I asked. He nodded eagerly, and got off  me to lay on his side. I took off my shit and finally got rid of my boxers from around my knees. I layed down with my head to his monster cock. “Geez, seriously, how the hell do you fit this fucking thing into your pants?”

“It’s not always this big!” He says. “You two are just so incredibly fucking hot it drives me crazy.”

“How crazy?”

“This crazy,” he said and then put his mouth on my head and started to suck. It wasn’t with the skill, or lack thereof, of Nikki, but he wasn’t using his teeth, so that was a win.

Needing to return the favor I stuck his head in my mouth and tried to emulate what Nikki was doing for me. But I couldn’t go as deep or suck as hard without either running out of breath or gagging, so I opted to flick the head with my tounge and lightly suck.

His taste was kinda salty, kinda musty, a bit like Nikki. That last one was a given since she was gagging on his dick not even 5 minutes ago. After a few minutes I started to bob my head and he did the same. And I could tell he was starting to get to his limit because when I started to feel it, I would suck his cock faster, and so did he.

Soon, I was cumming in his mouth, and he in mine. I couldn’t swallow it, the taste was weird and clammy and way too salty. I spat it out and it looked like an oyster, and glancing at me he spat mine out too but mine looked a bit watery and stringy. Huh, weird.

“Ugh,” he said. “How did Nikki swallow this crap?”

“Eh, she’s eaten weirder,” I replied nonchalantly.

“True,” he said and got up. He needs to work out, he is actually starting to go from chubby to slightly fat. But I wasn't gonna tell him that. “Come on. Let’s clean up before your parents come down here.

“Ok,” I told him and got up, a bit bummed because today is the last day that we’re gonna see Nikki at the end of the summer, and then after this week, it will be the last time I will see Neil also.

And I hate to admit it, but I think I’m starting to fall in love with him too.


End file.
